TODO CAMBIO
by Saipu-San
Summary: Porque nuestra vida siempre cambiara y mas cuando el amor llega.


Hola, bueno aquí les traigo un oneshot de mi pareja favorita.

Gracias, misaosagara por ayudarme con la ortografía.

Inuyasha no me pertenece le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro.

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogo-Acción. "Pensamientos"

/TODO CAMBIO/(Sesshomaru&Kagome)

SESSHOMARU POV.

"Sabes, todo cambio cuando te vi"

Claro, al principio me pareciste desesperante, irritante y ordinaria: una humana más.

Eso se acabó, cuando vi tu potencial, pero no podía permitir que un humano captara mi interés, por lo que opté por eliminarte, como a cualquier humano.

Pero un simple roce de mis garras, no bastó, para destruirte, eso me impresionó.

Siempre tan valiente, alegre, decidida, audaz; inocente, pura y algo torpe.

Pero así eras tú, humana, tu naturaleza bondadosa y desinteresada fue lo que capturó mi atención en ti, pues solo una humana digna había conocido, mi protegida Rin.

Pero al observarte más me di cuenta que valías un poco la pena, tal vez...solo tal vez, no eras tan despreciable.

"El destino cruel e incierto escribió que tú fueras para mi"

Ese día estaba lloviendo, Rin y Jaken fueron a buscar alimentos, yo solo esperaba.

En ese momento, capté tu aroma mezclado con el de mis acompañantes y algunos monstruos.

En ese instante, escuché un grito de ayuda, era de Rin.

Rápido cual rayo me levante, al llegar solo había un montón de cadáveres de los monstruos.

Tú derrotaste a los montruos con tus flechas, yo lo sabía: eres diferente, fuerte, poderosa y con muchas otras cualidades.

Por eso me gustabas, para que negarlo, me gustas humana, pero no lo diré jamás .

-Que bueno, que llegas, ya están a salvo-me dijiste mostrandome una hermosa sonrisa que me deslumbro, para después desmayarte.

Pero antes de que tocaras el suelo, te atrapé y comencé a caminar ante la mirada feliz de Rin y la sorprendida de Jaken.

Mande a mis acompañantes a buscar comida, esta vez acompañados de Ah-Un.

Te cuide en la cueva hasta que despertaste y te pregunté:

-¿Porqué no estabas con el inútil de Inuyasha?-dije tratando de sonar lo más frio posible, pero es que por más que lo niegue, tú me importas.

Tu me contaste que el híbrido eligió al cadáver ambulante por encima de ti, cosa que me alegró un poco, tenía una oportunidad. Y sin más te lanzaste a llorar a mi pecho.

Solo atiné a cariciarte el cabello y cuando te diste cuenta de lo que hacías te separaste y tus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, lo que era adorable.

-Yo, eeetttooo, lo siento-dijiste mirando al suelo.

Después te ordené viajar conmigo con dos excusas: para buscar a Naraku y cuidar de Rin.

Tu aceptaste, no tenías a donde ir...lo cual era perfecto para mi.

"Me sorprendió todo de ti"

Cuando empezamos a viajar, fuiste a tu mundo y trajiste cosas extrañas que explicaste con evidente entusiasmo.

Aunque no lo dijera ni lo diré, cada palabra tomo mi atención y tal vez esos pequeños gestos que tenías hacia mi: como preparar comida para mi, esperarme despierta, tratarme con ternura y otros más, me enamoraron más de ti.

"Mi mundo tomo color, todo gracias a ti"

Llevábamos cuatro meses viajando a tu lado, la más feliz de que viajaras con nosotros fue Rin, pero también, como era de esperarse te ganaste a Jaken.

Pero últimamente me evitabas a toda costa, eso no me gustaba, cuando te miraba, desviabas tu rostro; me cansé, hablaré contigo.

-Miko tenemos que hablar- ordené con mi voz fría y carente de sentimientos, pero por dentro me moría por saber qué te pasaba.

En seguida, te tensaste y te giraste lentamente con la mirada gacha.

-Hai, Sesshomaru sama- me respondiste.

Caminamos rumbo al bosque y nos detuvimos frente a un hermoso lago.

-¿Porqué, tu extraño comportamiento mujer?- ordené que hablaras.

Tú te quedaste callada, entonces te obligué a decirme y lo que me dijiste me sorprendió.

-Estoy enamorada-me respondiste agachando más tu mirada y apretando los puños. -¿De quién?-te pregunté, no pude evitar el tono de molestia en mi voz y no lo haría, tú eres mía, aunque no lo sepas.

Después de mucho silencio lloraste.

-De ...ti, me enamoré de ti, fue inevitable, lo siento, si tal vez ya no quieres verme y me alejas, pero yo te amo aunque tu n...-

No la deje terminar, puesto que me apoderé de sus labios, no podía estar más feliz, mi mundo se ha llenado de luz, ella era mi todo.

El beso dulce y suave se tornó apasionado y exigente: nuestras lenguas en una lucha de poder, tus brazos en mi cuello y los míos en tu cintura.

"No es tan fácil, decir te amo"

Llevamos un mes juntos, ahora mi medio hermano y su grupo se nos unieron, todos convivimos en paz.

Las cosas entre tú y yo no están bien, lo sé, pero no me rebajaré; no te pediré perdón.

Yo sé por que estás así, es por el beso que le di a Kagura, ya no me hablas, me ignoras y me tratas fríamente

En el fondo me duele como nada, pero no lo diré.

El estúpido de Inuyasha lo notó y se burló, para después darme un consejo.

-No lo dejes así, ve con ella, tonto, deja ese orgullo y dile que la amas-me dijo Inuyasha, después de todo no es tan bestia.

Te fui a buscar y no estabas en la aldea de la anciana, así que recorrí el bosque y te encontré viendo las estrellas, mientras llorabas en silencio.

Me sentí miserable, te lo diré, por mi estúpido orgullo no te perderé.

-Miko- te hablé con tono de orden, al parecer no funcionó. - ...-no dijiste nada. -Kagome necesitamos hablar-dije con un tono más suave. -¿Qué es lo que quiere? Porque no va y habla con Kagura, ella aceptará gustosa-me dijiste, estabas celosa, eso es bueno, aún me amas. -No deseo hablar con Kagura-te dije. -Entonces, quiere ocupar sus labios para otra cosa-dijiste mientras te parabas y tratabas de marcharte.

Claro, que no no lo permitiré.

Por lo cual, te detuve del brazo y me acerqué a tu rostro y te robé un beso.

Te resististe al principio, pero te dejaste llevar.

-Solo lo hice para sacarle información, a la única que besaré con amor y pasión es a ti, sabes por qué -te dije, mientras nos separábamos. -N...no-me respondiste agitada. -porque te amo-te dije para volver a besarte.

Esa misma noche, te hice mi mujer en todos los sentidos, te hice mía en cuerpo y alma...te hice el amor y te marqué como mi mujer, extendiendo tu vida hasta igualar la mía y darte la longevidad y habilidades de los youkai.

Así como tú lo hiciste dándome inmunidad a los poderes sagrados.

"Todo cambio"

Tiempo después, destruimos a Naraku y pediste que la sacerdotiza Kikyo y el exterminador volvieran a la vida y tras cumplir eso, desapareciera.

Los dos mundos están conectados, por lo que tu familia me conoció. Todo valió la pena.

Tiempo después, me diste un precioso hijo varón, un youkai completo, llamado Yamaru, quién era parecido físicamente a mi, solo que con tu personalidad y tres años después una niña llamada Saiki, quién era parecida físicamente a ti, solo que con mi personalidad.

Y que decir de mi madre, te adora y ama a sus nietos, por lo que los acapara siempre y más ahora, que vive en el palacio con nosotros.

-Estás muy pensativo-me dijiste mientras me dabas un beso que gustoso acepte. -Es que pienso en que todo ha cambiado-te dije mientras te abrazaba.

Y si dejé de ser el demonio sanguinario, para solo serlo ante el resto, menos con mi familia.

"Porque sí todo cambio"

FIN...

JAJAJAJAJA ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO .

ESPERO SU OPINIÓN

Cuídense

ATT :

saipu-san


End file.
